


one thousand and one

by almost_chaotic_galaxy, Lora_Leng



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_chaotic_galaxy/pseuds/almost_chaotic_galaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: gave me neither a sword nor a dagger to hold.





	one thousand and one

dolled me up with platinum, silk, and gold, gave me neither a sword nor a dagger to hold, taught to sing for the pleasure of mighty king, and to light his eyes, amber and brightly clear; spinned your lash, decorating my lush attire with pearl earings and gemstones to make it shine, taught me how to pour wine, how to bow and kneel; dressed me up in white gold, turned your back on me, lit the circle with magic, air hollow and bland... 

unfamiliar knife fits so well with my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation ["ни меча, ни кинжала"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7369519/18777483#part_content) by Lora_Leng from Russian.  
> English isn't our first language and therefore advice on editing would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
